Just Talk to us
by BuBBles3531
Summary: I got up the next morning and to find everybody sitting in the living room staring at me. "Mike we need to talk." I heard Briggs say behind me. I jumped a little and felt Briggs' hand on my shoulder. "What's going?"
1. Chapter 1

Mike's POV

"Hey Mike, do you have a second." Briggs said walking into my room. After watching Bello's interrogation, I came back to Graceland and went straight to my room. All I wanted was some peace and quiet to collect myself especially after these last few weeks. Apparently that wasn't going to happen since Briggs was already sitting in my desk chair.

"What's up Briggs?" I said trying not to let my annoyance show through.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok and to see if you wanted to talk about anything." I knew he wanted to see if I wanted to talk about watching Bello chop off some guys hand off, but I just wasn't having it tonight.

"No thanks, I think I just want to get a good night's sleep." I said making myself a little comfier on the bed.

"Are you sure I don't mind if you need to talk about it." He said, leaning forward, his arms on his knees.

"I'm fine Briggs; really I just need some sleep." I said adding a yawn at the end.

"Alright I'll see you in the morning then." And with that I was left to my thoughts.

Briggs' POV

After I left Mike's room I went down stairs to watch some TV, a little upset that Mike didn't talk to me.

"Is he ok?" I heard Paige ask from the couch.

"He said he didn't want to talk so I didn't push him." I explained getting my favorite drink.

"He hasn't been the same since Eddies shooting." Charlie added from the bar.

"Would you be ok if you watched some guy blow his brains out and then have to watch another guy get his hand get chopped off?" I asked.

"Still I wish he would open up to us." Johnny said adding his two cents.

"I know guys but if he wants his space we'll give it to him. Until tomorrow then we will try to get him to talk." I told them.

The Next Morning

Mike's POV

I got up the next morning and to find everybody sitting in the living room staring at me.

"Mike we need to talk." I heard Briggs say behind me.

I jumped a little and felt Briggs' hand on my shoulder. "What's going?"

"That's what we want to know. What's going on in your head? You haven't been yourself lately. We need to know you're ok." Paige said. She stood up and pulled me over to a chair as I tried to figure out where this is coming from.

"Wait; is this about what happen at Bello's last night? I told you all I need was a good night sleep. I'm fine." I said but no one said anything. "Ok while you guys sit there staring at me I'm going to get ready for today. I have to go help Bello with who knows what and I need to be there in an hour so I got to go get done." I moved to get up when Paul stepped in front of the stairs.

"Mike look at me."

"Briggs I really. . . ." I said trying to go upstairs.

"Mike;" He said grabbing my arm. "I said look at me." There was a slight pause as he studied me. "Alright go hurry up I will give you a ride."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bellos POV

"Sir we have reasons to believe that Eddie was right about Michael." Says one of my men.

"Eddie was jealous of Michael. What proof do you have to prove that Michael works for someone else." With this being the second person to come to me about this I must figure out who else thinks this.

"Well none but alot of the guys have been noticing the way he acts aound you."

"Do not worry I will get to the bottom of this." I say turning around to see Michael drive into the camp.

Mikes POV

"Michael! Get up! I thought you wanted to be my bodyguard. How am I supposed to trust you when I have others saying the same thing Eddie said?" Bello screamed at me.

"Ahhh! Bello please stop!" I screamed in pain as I felt my shoulder pop out of its socket.

"To tell me again, are you lying to me?"

"No, I'm not lying to you." I screamed as I felt him kick me in the ribs.

"Ok I am done with you. Leave I will see you in two days."

I was confused when he walked away but didn't question it. When I left the building I decided not to call Briggs. I started to regret not calling anyone and walking by myself when I fell. I tried to get up but my body felt too heavy to move. I feel my eyelids gently closing.

Johnny's POV

"Mike, Mike!" I yelled. I ran towards his still body. I quickly whipped out my phone to call everyone to let them know I found him. "Levi, Mike come on buddy wake up. Mike wake up!" I could feel my panic seep into my voice as I take in his injuries.

"Johnny how long has he been unconscious?" I heard Jakes say since he was the first one here.

"I don't know longer than I have been here. He has a dislocated shoulder, a few bruised and cracked ribs and a head wound my guess is that he fell." I managed to say while maintaining pressure on his head.

"Johnny?" I heard a faint whisper and look down to see Mikes eyes open.

"Shhhh. don't talk Levi, just work on keeping those eyes open." Jakes said.

"Hey guys, how is he?" Briggs asked. I told him what I told Jakes.

"EMS is almost here." Charlie said running over to us.

"Mike can you tell us who did this?" Briggs asked leaning down towards Mike.

"Bello. . . said be good bodyguard. . . must prove loyalty." As Mike tried to talk I could see the energy drain from Mikes face.

"God,

"M'tired." Mike said with his words slurring.

"Don't go to sleep yet Mikey. Soon though." I said lifting my hand to see his head. "Mike? Mike! Hey Mike come on Mike wake up! Guys he's out." I yelled at everyone.

"Then I guess it's a good thing EMS is here. Johnny go with him we will meet you at the hospital." Briggs said.


End file.
